The Interview
by tvFANtastic26
Summary: a school project is for a young girl to do interviews with family and friends about a new couple...phil and keely.


THE INTERVIEW

Interviewer: I

I: Hello my name is Lana and I'm here to interview the friends and family of Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow to hear their thoughts on the couple.

I: I will be starting off with the Phil's younger sister, Pim

Pim: Look Lana I've got a world to take ov...to change for the better (laughs maniacally and then clears throat) so can we hurry this up

I: So Pim what are your thoughts on your brother and his new girlfriend, Keely

Pim: It's about time; I've had enough Mr. Perfect and hearing him decide whether he should tell little miss sunshine about his love for her. Talk about bringing back lunch

I: Thank you Pim

Pim: Yea ,Yea so am I getting paid for this?

I: I am now here with the parents of Phil Diffy. So Mr. and Mrs. Diffy what do you think of Phil's new girlfriend, Keely.

Barb: I'm just ecstatic about them. I always knew they would come to realize their love. Isn't young love just beautiful Lloyd…Lloyd!(Barb nudges a snoring Lloyd)

Lloyd: I did it I fixed the time mach...I was dreaming again wasn't I?

I: So Mr. Diffy, are you excited about Phil's new girlfriend, Keely

Lloyd: They're dating?

I: Umm yea?

Lloyd: I bet it was because of the leather seats huh?

Barb and Lana look confused

I: Now I'm with Keely's mother, Mandy Teslow. So Mrs. Teslow what do you think of your daughter's new boyfriend, Phil

Mandy: Phil is such a sweet boy and will be great for my honey muffin

Mandy: Talking about her would you like to see pictures of her as a baby?

I: Umm…Sure

Mandy: This is her taking her first bath and here's her in her little cheerleading costume on Halloween

I: How cute (looks at the camera confusedly)

I: Now I'll be interviewing some of Phil and Keely's close friends. So Owen what do think of your friends Phil and Keely?

Owen: Well I think they have a solid friendship and friendship is important to any relationship. See the O-Dog is a very sensitive guy who cares about things like friendship. Did I mention I was single?

I: This is an interview, not a personal ad.

Owen smiles and winks at the camera

I: Via is another good friend of Phil and Keely. What do you think of their relationship?

Via: Well, when I first moved here I knew they liked each other as more than friends. They were just always to shy to admit it.

I: Interesting

Via: They do act a little weird sometimes though. It's almost like they have some big secret they are trying to hide.

I: Thank you for sharing your thoughts.

I: Tia, you knew Phil when he first entered Keely's life, what do you think of their relationship?

Tia: Well, Keely almost cost both hers and my reputation just to sit with the geek but with my help Phil became more popular and less of math geek. Keely almost cost me my spot as most popular girl in school. Phil must have been real important to her to risk dropping in the social pyramid of our school. I know I would never do that no matter how cute a boy was

I: Wow, she must really care about Phil

Tia: I don't understand they are always trying to do the right thing and they 'help' each other but I'm happy they're together. I've told them to go for it but they never listen. They finally listen to me when I'm gone but they are good people

I: Thank you for your time

I: Mr. Hackett, you have taught both Phil and Keely, do you have any advice on their new relationship

Mr. Hackett: Well Phil should watch out for man dentists because you never know when your wife will runaway with one.

I: There not married. Well at least not yet.

Mr. Hackett: All that's left of you is an empty ice cream container (Mr. Hackett begins to cry)

Lana hugs him nervously

I: Curtis, you are umm... Phil's uncle it says here correct?

Curtis: Curtis an uncle. Hurray!

I: Okay…Anyway what do you think of Phil and Keely

Curtis: Phil and Keely best friends they are like Curtis and rocks

I: Rocks?

Curtis teaches Lana everything he knows about rocks using his chalkboard and knowledge of rocks.

Lana turns off video and turns to Phil and Keely.

I: Phil and Keely what do you think of what everyone had to say about your relationship?

Phil and Keely: We're not dating (nervously)

I: Oh…So you don't like each other as more than friends?

Phil and Keely mumble nervously.

Keely: Wait why did you think we were dating?

Phil: Yea and why did you make the video

I: I got this letter

Lana hands letter to Phil and Keely.

DEAR NECKBRACE LANA,

WE HEAR YOU HAVE A PROJECT FOR VIDEO LAB AND ARE UNSURE WHAT THE TOPIC SHOULD BE. PHIL AND I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU INTERVIEW PEOPLE ABOUT THEIR THOUGHTS ON THE TWO OF US DATING.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

SINCERELEY,

PHIL AND KEELY

Phil and Keely look at each other confusedly and begin to laugh. Lana looks at them confusedly. Lana doesn't see what's so funny about a mysterious note. Lana leaves Phil and Keely in the broadcast laughing together.

Phil: That is so crazy

Keely: I know. The two of us dating?

Phil: It's not that crazy.

Keely (stops laughing): I guess not

Phil: I mean it could happen, I mean anything's possible?

Keely: And everyone doesn't seem to think it's that crazy

Phil: Yea I bet your mom would start showing me your baby pictures

Keely punches Phil jokingly and they began to laugh again. Phil looks at Keely and they stop laughing. They lean into each other and kiss.

(At the door) "Aww isn't that sweet," says Barb.

"Our plan worked!" said Via.

"Pim, you're a genius," said Tia.

"Yea, but if Phil and Keely ever find out it was my plan, you'll pay," said Pim.

THE END


End file.
